El coco
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Meredy tiene una pesadilla y va a la habitación de su novio Zancrow para que le reconfortara. claro que la cosa pasa a locura cuando Zancrow sabe de la pesadilla de Meredy es sobre el coco. ZanMere ,UltAzum ,NatErz.


**El coco.**

_Fairy tail no me pertenece e igual a los Simpson ,le pertenece a…alguien llamado Hiroshima o yo que se._

* * *

><p>Era una noche simple en la base terrestre del gremio Grimoire Hearts, que tengan una nave no quiere decir que se la pasaban volando como tarados, también tenían sus bases en la tierra porque ¿acaso tienen plomería en una nave voladora? La verdad no lo se. En aquella noche casi todos los del gremio estaban durmiendo excepto el maestro hades, Rustyrose y Ultear que salieron a una importante misión (En realidad se fueron a las vegas de magnolia) y no regresaban a mas tardar dos a cinco de la mañana. En una habitación en específico se encontraba nuestro querido God Slayer, Zancrow besando su almohada con pasión, obviamente estaba dormido y soñado, lo que llevaba palabras como:<p>

-Si….justo ahí….si Meredy….mas…échale mas ganas….si, me encanta como lo pones….oh tus manos son mágicas….si ¡oh! Si, prueba la crema…..si, si…..si, el emparedado esta muy bien….si, lo se, mi crema de piña y mayonesa es estupenda….eres una chica mala y ruda…le échate pollo….

Aunque parecía un sueño erótico, Zancrow es muy simple, el tenia tres pasiones en su vida: Peleas, Meredy y emparedados. Si, Zancrow era novio de Meredy pero la cuestión es que su relación era tensa, se querían como podía un joven de diecinueve años y una de quince pero debían de tener cuidado con Ultear, con el maestro Hades que al parecer tomo el papel del _abuelo-sobreprotector-con-escopeta-en-mano_ y además estaba que Azuma no paraba diciéndole que eran un par de pájaros enamorados. Pero con todo eso seguían juntos aunque Zancrow sabía que debía de hacer algo o demostrarle algo a Meredy que ella le importaba.

Y como sabrán, Zancrow no es muy listo.

Siguiendo soñando sobre emparedados y con Meredy con traje de sirvienta ¿Qué esperaban? Era Zancrow de quien estamos hablando, el God Slayer no noto como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente. Paso a pasos, una persona se acercó a la cama del rubio quien roncaba y murmuraba sin contemplación, cuando la persona ya estaba a unos centímetros de la cama del rubio, intento moverlo para despertarlo pero Zancrow solo resoplaba o roncaba hasta que la persona se canso y para despertar al God Slayer simplemente…le beso despertando a Zancrow quien primero se mostro sorprendido pero al ver quien era le devolvió el beso con un poco de pereza. La persona desconocida se separo de Zancrow y prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche mostrando que era en realidad Meredy.

-Ma…ma…. ¿Qué sucede, Meredy? Estoy muy cansando- Se quejo Zancrow acomodándose en su cama para darle espacio a Meredy, podía ser un orgulloso y grosero pero cuando estaba con Meredy, el siempre intentaba ser mejor. Meredy le sonrió levemente, con cansancio y se sentó a su lado y le acaricio unos de sus mechones de su larga cabellera dorada.

-Zancrow…yo…tuve una pesadilla….

-¿Mhm? Eso es estúpido eh…. ¿por eso me despertaste?

-Si lo siento….es que cuando tengo una pesadilla, usualmente voy a donde Ultear….pero como ella no esta….

-Si…si….como sea, mira, no soy bueno en esto pero solo trata de no pensar en ello…. ¿si? Solo ve a dormir y pensar en cosas buenas…o quédate si quieres Uheeheeheeo-Ni tenia fuerza para reírse así que se acomodó y espero que o Meredy se fuera o que se quedara con el. Zancrow sabia que él no era de esos de consolar, que Ultear tomara ese trabajo, no el. Eso lo sabía Meredy ya que sabía que su excéntrico novio no es de emociones profundo pero que de verdad se asusto mucho con aquella pesadilla. Se acomodó y con así pena decidió decirle que soñó.

-Pues…Zancrow, quizas me quede….sé que sonara tonto pero es que soñé que el coco venia y…

-¡¿QUE EL COCO VIENE? ¡EL COCO VIENE! ¡HAY QUE TAPAR LAS VENTANAS! ¡IRE POR LA ESCOPETA!-…. ¿que? como sea, Zancrow se levanto de un salto de su cama y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación. Maldita sea, el coco venia. Zancrow salto otra vez hacia Meredy y sacudiéndola por los hombros le hablaba como….- ¡¿El coco? ¡Tenemos que asegúranos! ¡Trae a Kain y a Bluenote, Meredy! ¡Iré a donde azuma! ¡Aahhhh!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-Grito Meredy siendo afectada por las palabras de Zancrow y juntos salieron gritando por los pasillos de la base. Zancrow con bastante rapidez llego a la habitación de azuma y sin pensar pateo la puerta y se abalanzo hacia donde estaba dormido azuma quien se sacudió por la sorpresa pero antes de que se enojara….Zancrow pegando su rostro con el de azuma le susurro…

-Azuma, no te asustes, que no te de miedo pero tal vez el coco viene, el coco esta viniendo ¡el coco viene!

-¡AAHHH!-Grito como propenso Azuma y sin pensar uso su magia de madera para abrir un agujero en la pared y salió corriendo junto a Zancrow para despertar a todos.

* * *

><p>Ultear y Rustyrose sabían que algo andaba mal. La base estaba casi destruida pero no en ese sentido de que un gremio le había atacado por sorpresa, no, estaba destruida como cuando hay pánico-estupidez-en masa así que por ello el maestro Hades se fue a dormir sin echarle un ojo de que fue lo que sucedió.<p>

Ultear detecto que había sonido en una habitación en específico así que junto con Rustyrose se acercaron y no se sorprendieron ver que era la habitación de Zancrow. Era obvio, había hecho una estupidez. Cuando entraron tuvieron que detenerse ya que vieron algo muy raro. La habitación medianamente ordenada del rubio God Slayer estaba patas arribas y mas importante, el colchón de la cama estaba puesto en forma de barrera en una esquina. Detrás del colchón surgió Zancrow temblando usando una escopeta mágica, detrás de él estaban Meredy, Kain y Azuma que parecían como si aparecería Zeref con un tutu rosa.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-¿Qué, que ocurrió aquí? Pues te diré que ocurrió aquí ¡Pues un incidente con el coco! ¡Fue lo que ocurrió aquí!-Grito Zancrow tirando el colchón y su escopeta con vergüenza pintada en el rostro- Si hubieras estado aquí Ultear, hubieras evitado que terminaría actuando como un idiota.

-¿el coco?

-Si, tuve una pesadilla con el coco y pues Zancrow intento defendernos-Entro a la conversación Meredy con vergüenza propia y ajena. Azuma se acercó a Ultear y le abrazo con fuerza sacándole un gran sonrojo a la mujer, Kain por otro lado estaba comiendo su noveno helado por el miedo.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que podría haber sido peor, como aquella vez que Meredy estuvo despierta toda la noche por ver una película de viernes trece y Zancrow entra a su cuarto gritando y moviendo un cuchillo como psicópata.

-Oye, le dije que quería darle un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, no fue mi intención…

-Claro como también que no fue tu intención entrar gritando como loco sosteniendo una motosierra y usando una mascara de hockey.

-Pues la verdad no lo pensé en esa…

-Como sea, vayan a sus habitaciones, sé que el maestro Hades se enojara con todos mañana….porque no tengo que preguntar donde están los demás para saber que están haciendo algo loco…

-¿Cómo aquella vez que asaltaron una ciudad y terminaron ebrios?

-Si, no tengo que preguntar porque no veo a Caprico y Bluenote, dios, esos dos tienen problemas de alcoholismo, vámonos y Azuma, suéltame-Cabe decir que azuma no lo hizo, es mas, la cargo y se la llevo fuera de la habitación a hacerle quien sabe que ¿Qué esperaban? El hombre estaba asustado y resulta que el coco no viene, debe de recibir al menos algo a cambio por actuar como un cobarde.

-bueno, yo también me voy a dormir, vámonos Kain-Ordeno Rustyrose al gran hombre quien solo le siguió mientras comía helado. Zancrow se sentó en el suelo frustrado, rayos, se sentía tan avergonzado pero cuando noto que Meredy le abrazaba pensó que cualquier estupidez por la pelirrosa valía la pena.

-Tranquilo, fue mi culpa que te exaltara.

-Nah, soy alguien poderoso, solo me cerciore que el puto coco no hiciera nada a mi mujer.

-hehehe, eres muy tierno, Zancrow.

-No soy tierno, soy genial Meredy….no lo olvides Uheeheeheeo.

-Mmm, sabes…. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación?-Pregunto Meredy pero enseguida frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa lasciva de Zancrow. Le pego en el hombro lo que saco una risa a Zancrow- Dije dormir, no _eso_. Solo te lo permito porque tu cuarto esta destrozado.

-Oh man…como sea para mi esta bien, porque no te salvaras de estas, tú y yo nos desvelaremos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esos labios tuyos serán míos Uhahahaha-Rio con fuerza Zancrow y sin contemplación tomo a Meredy al estilo de novia, se apresuró hacia la salida de la habitación destrozada para una noche sin sueño. Meredy rio levemente, ya no tenia miedo porque ahora tenia a su lado a Zancrow…literalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake.<strong>

-Natsu…Natsu….-Susurro Erza a su pareja quien roncaba como si fuera un deporte olímpico que el seria el ganador. Erza gruño en voz baja y sin contemplación le mando un cocotazo a Natsu en toda la frente y para sorpresa de la pelirroja no despertó al Dragon Slayer. Erza suspiro profundamente al pensar en el sueño pesado de su novio y simplemente hizo algo que casi no hacia: le beso con pasión. Natsu se despertó y gustoso acepto el beso pero aun así seguía con sueño.

-¿Erza?...a… ¿Qué sucede? Tuve que hacer muchas misiones hoy….estoy cansado…

-Lo se Natsu….solo que…no te rías pero….tuve una pesadilla….

-¿Pesadilla? Nah, eso no es nada….ahh, es una chica muy fuerte Erza….Uhh…..seguro que no es nada…

-Pues me incomodo, el comienzo era fuera de lugar….creía que el coco vendría y…

-¡¿EL COCO? ¡¿QUE? ¡HAY QUE LLAMAR A HAPPY Y AL GREMIO! ¡MALDITA SEA EL COCO VIENE!

¿Coincidencia?... no se ustedes, pero no lo creo….

**Fin**


End file.
